1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding system, and in particular, relates to an injection molding system including an injection molding machine and a peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection molding machine includes a clamping device and an injection device opposite to each other and a mold is arranged in a mold clamping space. Then, a molded product is molded by injecting a resin molten inside a cylinder of the injection device into the mold and then clamping the mold. To perform molding work in the injection molding machine smoothly, in addition to work to mold a molded product, extraction of a molded product and a post process, work by a stocker that performs cooperative work with a device that extracts a molded product and the like, the supply of insert components for insert molding in which molding is performed by inserting insert components into the mold, and peripheral work such as parts feeding, gate cutting, antistatic cleaning, and product inspection need to be performed.
Conventionally, a peripheral device to perform such peripheral work is independently arranged on a floor of the factory or the like separately from the injection molding machine. To perform a set of injection molding machine work by linking the injection molding machine and the peripheral device, it is necessary to connect a cable between a control device of the injection molding machine and the peripheral device to exchange electric signals therebetween. When a temperature controller is used as a peripheral device, it is necessary to connect a hose or the like to allow a coolant to flow.
Thus, when the arrangement location of the injection molding machine is moved, it is necessary to remove the cable, hose and the like and to transport the injection molding machine and each peripheral device independently. After the transportation is completed, it is necessary to connect the cable, hose and the like and then to perform setup work of the peripheral device.
If the peripheral device is a robot for product extraction or the like that directly performs physical work on the injection molding machine or the mold, precise work needs to be performed and thus, it is necessary to always maintain the positional relationship between the injection molding machine and the peripheral device in an appropriate state. The stocker, insert component supply device, parts feeder, gate cutting device, charge neutralizer, and product inspection device are peripheral devices directly related to the injection molding machine and the robot for product extraction and thus, like the robot, precise positioning accuracy is required.
To maintain the positioning accuracy, the relative positional relationship between the injection molding machine and the peripheral device needs to be restored to the same state after transportation work and positioning work of both may become troublesome. If the positioning work does not go well, it is necessary to teach the robot and other peripheral devices to perform operations again. In addition, positional shifts may arise in the peripheral device such as a robot due to vibration of the injection molding machine. Therefore, it may become necessary to check the relative position between the injection molding machine and the peripheral device or to teach how to operate again not just when the arrangement location is transferred, but as daily maintenance work.
JP 10-95028 A discloses a technology according to which a rack including a mounting plate of peripheral devices is fixed to an injection molding machine and a robot and peripheral devices used together with the injection molding machine are mounted on the mounting plate. Then, the robot and peripheral devices used together with the injection molding machine are integrally mounted on the injection molding machine via the rack.
JP 11-90958 A discloses a technology according to which an empty box in which a molding finished product is packed by a packing robot, an empty box stocker that contains a molded product containing box, an empty box transport conveyor, and a molded product containing box transport conveyor are provided and the empty box conveyor, the molded product containing box transport conveyor, and the packing box are arranged above a clamping unit of an injection molding machine.
JP 6-155519 A discloses a technology according to which a robot whose main body is placed on rails and made movable on rails in reciprocating directions is used in combination with an injection molding machine.
According to the technology disclosed by JP 10-95028 A, the rack on which the robot and peripheral devices are placed is mounted on a base portion of the injection molding machine and thus, it is necessary to place and fix the rack to the base portion of the injection molding machine. Therefore, it takes a lot of time to mount the rack and sometimes, it is difficult to maintain a mechanism unit or to mount a safety fence.
The technology disclosed by JP 11-90958 A uses the top surface of the clamping unit of the injection molding machine to arrange the empty box transport conveyor, the molded product containing box conveyor, the packing robot and the like. However, the top surface of the clamping unit is arranged independently of the injection molding machine.
The technology disclosed by JP 6-155519 A discloses that an industrial robot is used for peripheral work of the injection molding machine. However, a stool on which the industrial robot is arranged is mounted on, like the technology disclosed in JP 10-95028 A, the base portion of the injection molding machine. Therefore, it takes a lot of time to mount the rack and sometimes, it is difficult to maintain a mechanism unit or to mount a safety fence.